bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ougi Oshino/@comment-71.56.60.106-20170506024416
Personally, I can't help but feel that Ougi is completely and utterly malicious. In fact, I believe that Ougi has a great deal to do with Oshino Meme's disappearance. Consider: 1. It (yes, it) claims to be Oshino Meme's niece, and has a great deal of personal knowledge about him and the people he dealt with in Araragi's home town 2. It only shows up on the scene several weeks/months after Oshino left town. 3. No one - Araragi, Hanekawa, not even Gaen - knows where Oshino is, nor can they get in contact with him. 4. It's obviously not human - or at least, not entirely human - considering its apparent ability to hypnotize people at will, its demonstration of knowledge that it has no way of knowing, its ability to show up at exactly the right place and time without fail, and the way Araragi frequently finds himself with it in the pursuit of some task that he has no memories of undertaking. Oh, and its apparent ability to switch genders at will. 5. It apparently knows about Gaen's network, and is in the best case simply trying to disrupt (or at least influence) their work, or in the worst case actively trying to get them killed. See: tipping off Nadeko about the God's Talisman in Araragi's room, as well as planting the seed for the plan in her mind ("stop playing the victim"), leading Araragi's train of thought before he confronts Teori, tipping off one of Nadeko's classmates about Kaiki's location, leading to his assault, and I'm pretty sure it was Ougi who was tailing Kaiki while he worked on deceiving Nadeko. 7. Kagenui, Gaen, and even Teori all feel like someone is manipulating events around Araragi. Teori was hired for a job he doesn't understand or agree with, and it felt like that whole encounter was designed to advance Ougi's plans no matter what the outcome. Either Araragi dies, which gets him out of the way, or Araragi uses his vampire powers, making him a target of Gaen's network, or Yotsugi kills Teori, driving a wedge between her and Araragi. 8. Finally, according to Kagenui, Oshino has no siblings, and so cannot have a niece, nor a nephew. Considering all these points, I can't help but feel that Ougi took Oshino out of the equation somehow, and is now trying to step into his role, though with a horribly different goal in mind. And TBH, just looking at it makes my skin crawl. There's something very serpent-like about it - it bears a strong resemblance to Orochimaru from Naruto, it seems to be able to hypnotize most people at will (a frequent ability of mythical/supernatural snakes), and even the way it moves sometimes is like a serpent - just look at the way it coils and slithers around Araragi while it has him trapped in the classroom. The only thing I wish I could figure out is what its end goal is... but considering how every action it takes seems to lead to misfortune and tragedy, I'm sure I never want it to come to fruition.